A display apparatus, such as an LED (Light Emitting Diode) display substrate, etc., in an electronic apparatus can be used for displaying information input by a user or provided to a user, providing a rich visual output to the user.
In a known image outputting process, by taking an RGB (Red-Green-Blue) image as an example, the electronic apparatus converts RGB image information to be output into RGBX (Red-Green-Blue-X) image information by using an RGB image conversion algorithm, the converted RGBX image information containing information of such a total of four fundamental colors as red, green, blue and the fourth color, and then, an image is displayed on a display apparatus based on the RGBX image information.
However, in the above mentioned image outputting process, there are a variety of factors that influence image display quality, and adjusting a display effect of an image in a display apparatus purely by using an RGB image conversion algorithm is unable to guarantee the display effect of the image in different application scenarios. For example, when light is relatively strong, since only information of such a total of four fundamental colors as red, green, blue and the fourth color is taken into account in the output image, which results in the brightness of the output image being relatively dark, a relatively good display effect of the image can not be guaranteed.